We're Closed
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: See what happens when the lights go out and you're locked in a store with someone famous


We're Closed

By: Jessica

Disclaimer: I don't own Wade Barrett just own the story and the OC

"Just put that shirt over there, it's defective." Pam called, before walking over to the register.

Jessica Shank sighed, rolling her eyes at her manager before walking in back and tossing the shirt on one of the tables. Only twenty minutes left and she'd be able to go home. She was absolutely exhausted. They needed only to finish cleaning up and they were free to go. She decided to stay in back and clean up.

After a few minutes, she heard a commotion outside. Poking her head out, she looked around, her manager and other fellow employees running around frantically.

"Pam, hey Pam...what's going on?"

"Can't talk now Jessica!" Pam muttered, taking off over to the fine apparel section.

Jessica watched as she flew by her and out of site. She stepped out a bit and looked around. Her friends Maricella, Jillian and Isabel were all talking feverishly about something. Normally she was all about gossip, but right now she just didn't care. Turning, she headed back to finish cleaning up.

About twenty minutes later, she finished up. She stepped back and smiled, happy with her work, she turned to look at the clock. She was fifteen minutes late! She turned, flipping the light off and grabbing her coat from the hook, started out onto the floor and stopped. The store was completely dark.

"Shit no!" She looked around frantically. This was not happening to her! They couldn't have forgotten she was in back! Why didn't they call her or something?

"Uhh...hello? Is someone there?"

She stopped. Who in the hell was that?

"Hello?"

It was a guy, that much she was certain of. She heard a door shut and she jumped a bit, crying out softly.

"Whoever the fuck you are, you just stay back you got it?"

"Look I'm not gonna hurt you, hell I can't even see you. Just relax ok?"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"See if you can get the lights on."

"Yeah, no shit Einstein!" Jessica muttered. She heard the man sigh and she shook her head. "Sorry, I'm sorry ok. I just?I can't believe this is happening." She started walking forward, her arms stretched out in front of her.

"Same here."

Why did that voice sound familiar to her? Slowly she made her way straight until she ran into the wall, banging her foot. "OUCH! Shit!" She groaned.

"Hey, you aight?" "Yeah, I just ran into the wall." She squeezed her eyes shut as the words came out before she could stop them. She heard the soft chuckle and sighed, running her hands over the wall. If she could just figure out where she was in the store.

"Any luck?"

"N-nope...still nothing." She continued to move her hands when they hit something hard. "Oh wait! I think...I think I found it." She flipped the switch and the store was flooded with light. "Yes!" She moaned, sliding down the wall to the floor. She buried her face in her hands, now what was she gonna do? Locked in a store with some strange guy she didn't know.

"Excuse me..."

She didn't feel like dealing with some, some moron right now. She had to figure out how to get out of there. Slowly she lifted her head, her eyes widening.

"I'm sorry but, do you know how to get us out of here?"

She blinked. No way, no fuckin' way! Her eyebrows flew up as he knelt before her.

"I'm guessing you know who I am." He chuckled. "It's nice to meet you..."

"Jessica...Jessica"

"Nice to meet you Jessica -Jessica. I'm Wade." He smiled.

She nodded. "I know."

"So Jessica, it looks like you work here. How did you happen to get locked in here with me?"

"I think the question of the hour, Wade, is how did YOU get locked in here with me?"

He reached up to pull his sunglasses off, rubbing at his eyes. "Ya know, I'm not even sure. One minute I'm waiting for someone to bring a shirt to me, and the next thing I know, everyone's gone and it's as dark as hell."

"Bring you a shirt? Wade, in case you didn't notice, this is a woman's clothing store." Jessica smirked.

Wade rolled his eyes playfully, putting his glasses back on. "I'm aware of that Jessica , I was getting something for my mum."

"Oh." She grinned before she sighed heavily. "Well, I need to call someone to try to get us out of here." She stood, walking over to the registers, looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Wade asked, propping himself up to sit on the counter.

"For the number of someone who can get us out of here." She shuffled through papers frantically.

"Oh." Wade responded, looking around. "This is a nice store. You've got a great selection. It's a lot of the kinds of things my mum wears."

"Really? Well we love to accommodate our customers." Jessica murmured absently, moving over to another register, pulling out a binder and leafing through it.

"Do you have any sales on shirts or sweaters or anything? Pants maybe? I was in the process of waiting for the shirt like I said." Jessica lifted her head, blinking at him. Well, he was still a customer. "Umm, yeah. Let me see." She walked over to a rack. "Here's the turtlenecks, there's some more here on the display." She continued to look through the binder, only finding some employee numbers. "What's your mum's favorite color?"

"Red."

She lifted her head again. "Really? Red is a great color." She smiled.

Wade nodded. "Yeah it is, so is your hair." He winked.

She swallowed hard. "Mmm hmm. Ok, what size does your mum usually wear?" She asked, looking through the shirts for a red one.

Wade shrugged. "Dunno."

She looked at him. "I thought you were the avid shopper, you don't know what size your mum wears?"

"Well I'm not supposed to ask that. The one time I did, she gave me this...glare." Wade answered uncomfortably.

Jessica chuckled at his embarrassment. "It's ok, it's a woman thing. Do you have a picture of her?"

"Of course I do. I always have a picture of my mum!" He grinned, reaching in his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He flipped through it and pulled out a picture. "This is the most recent I have." He handed it to her.

She studied it, smiling. "Your mum's cute."

"I know." He smiled.

"Well now...I'd say maybe a size fourteen, but since these turtlenecks are one hundred percent cotton, I'd go with a size larger since they draw up." She handed him a red one. "They're on sale for $19.99."

Wade looked them over. "I like these, they're nice. What other colors would you suggest?"

Jessica looked the picture over again. "Mmm, how about...something like yellow, or maybe even the neutral colors like beige, or fall colors like dark green or maybe brown? White and black are always good too."

"Hmm...I like all those colors. I think mum does too." Wade muttered, picking up some more.

"Great!" Jessica smiled, turning back to her binder. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, your pants and stuff."

"All pants are on sale for $29.50"

They continued to shop, Jessica helping him find more things as she continued to leaf through the binder. An hour later, Wade had an armful of clothes and Jessica didn't have one number she could call.

They walked up to the register and Wade placed the clothes on it.

"SHIT! The register is closed! I can't ring you up!" Jessica slumped down on the counter.

Wade chuckled. "It's ok."

"What a crap ass night." She moaned. "No offense."

"None taken." She looked up. "How were you planning on paying?"

He shrugged. "Credit card."

"Well I could probably get in serious trouble and you won't wanna but, you can leave your credit card number if you like and I can ring you up tomorrow. How long are you gonna be here for?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, I have a better idea. I can hold this stuff in the back for you. You can come in tomorrow and pay then."

"Sounds good. Oh by the way, did you have those other pants?"

"I almost forgot. I didn't see any on the floor. Come in back with me and I'll see what I have." She rounded the registers and lead Wade in back with her.

They found the pants and Jessica helped him pick a few pairs.

"Yup, I think that'll work." She smiled.

"Cool. Well thank you Jessica for all your help. I appreciate it, considering the situation."

"Not a problem hun, I'm surprised you aren't pissed."

"Eh, things happen." Jessica walked over and sat on the table, studying him.

"What?"

"You were the reason for all the commotion earlier. I asked my manager what was happening, but she wouldn't tell me."

Wade walked over, standing in front of her. "Yeah, that happens a lot. I mean; I'm just shopping. No need to start a ruckus."

Jessica chuckled and was silenced as his lips covered her suddenly. He pulled away slowly.

"Sorry, I'm impulsive."

"Did I mention that I LOVE impulsive?" She smiled, reaching out to pull him to her, kissing him deeply.

Wade wrapped his arms around her waist, moving in closer to her. His hands slid up her body, pushing the black tank top up, the word devil written across it.

"Devil huh?" Wade smirked.

"Yup, that's me. We just got this shirt in a few days ago. I had to have it." She smiled.

"I think it fits you." He whisked it off and tossed it on a chair behind them. "It's even better off of you too." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her chest lightly. Grabbing her legs, he wrapped them around his waist and lifted her, bringing her around to the corner before pushing her down on the table so that he rested between her legs.

She shifted beneath him as he rested on her, his lips attacking her neck. She moaned softly, unable to comprehend what was happening. She felt his hands move to the button on her jeans and open it, pulling the zipper down. It was way too hard to think of anything.

He reached behind her, unhooking her bra and pulling off, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. She gasped softly, squirming below him. She ran her fingers through his short hair, breathing heavily as his mouth moved to the other breast. His other hand pushed her pants down and off onto the floor, his fingers making their way inside her underwear and pushing into her quickly.

"Jessica ...baby you're so wet." He whispered, his tongue trailing along the skin of her neck.

"Wade." She whimpered, biting her lip as she felt his fingers start a steady motion against her. She pushed her hips against his hand, wanting a deeper touch.

"That's it baby..." He pushed his fingers harder against her as she tightened around him. "Let go for me baby...let go." He murmured.

She called out softly as she hit her climax, her body trembling slightly. There was no time to wait. She quickly undid the button on his pants, unzipping them only to hear Wade moan softly. She pushed the pants down and off along with his boxers. Reaching down, she took him in her hand, squeezing him gently.

"Jessica ...shit." Wade groaned, pushing into her hand.

She moved her hand slowly at first, still squeezing him gently before she started to pick up speed.

"Baby...keep that up...and I won't last much longer." He reached down and brushed her hand away gently. Grabbing her legs, he held them tightly as he quickly pushed into her.

She gasped loudly, her body tightening immediately.

"Jessica...honey..." Wade moaned as he started to move against her.

Jessica tightened her hold on his waist, moving her hips in time with his. All the air in her rushed out as he stopped, his hips grinding against hers with a painful slowness. She moaned, clawing at his back.

"Please...Wade...more...more." She whimpered. She felt him increase his pace, his strokes becoming shorter and harder. Her body starting to tense as the warmth rushed through her.

"Jessica, I'm close baby..."

"Yes Wade..."

He continued to move roughly against her, the table moving below them increased the rocking sensation.

"Wade!" Jessica cried out, panting heavily. She felt her body tense one last time as she tightened around him, slumping back on the table.

Wade pushed into her one last time as his release hit before he rested on her gently.

"Good god." Jessica managed to gasp.

"Hey, that's my line." Wade chuckled, breathing heavily.

"It says it all right now." She smiled, trying to catch her breath as Wade leaned down to kiss her again.

"Mmm, I'll say."

"HELLO! Is anyone here?" They heard a voice call. "Jessica ? Are you in here?"

"Oh god! It's my manager!" Jessica giggled.

Wade grinned before slowly moving away from her. They dressed just in time as Pam poked her head in.

"Jessica , Wade! Oh my god! Maricella called and said that she closed the store and forgot that you and Wade were in here! I didn't believe her until she started crying. Are you two ok?"

"We're fine Pam, really." Jessica grinned.

"Mr. Barrett, I'm so sorry about all of this, really. I can guarantee Maricella will be punished for all of this." Pam said sternly.

"Nah, it's ok, don't do that. Everything turned out well actually. Jessica helped me pick out some great clothes for my mum. She really knows her technique, she's a keeper." Wade smiled at her. "I wanted to buy these clothes here, but Jessica couldn't ring me up so she said she'd hold them till tomorrow."

"Oh you can take them Mr. Barrett. Our gift to you for any inconvenience we may have caused."

"That's really not necessary..."

"We insist."

"Thank you." Wade smiled.

"Jessica if you're all set, you can head home. I'll make sure you get credit for this though."

"Thanks."

"Do you need a ride home Jessica ?" Pam asked.

"It's ok, I got her. We have some things to take care of anyway." Wade smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Jessica blushed.

"Oh...well you now have the day off tomorrow Jessica . I apologize once again Mr. Barrett for any problems this may have caused."

"It's ok." Wade waved and him and Jessica started out the store, grabbing a bag for his clothes.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever enjoyed being locked in a department store before. I'll have to remember this."

"Yeah, next time just look for a sign in the window that says 'we're closed'." Jessica grinned as they made their way out the store.


End file.
